


Summer Flings

by LiliR22



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Spring Fling, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Just a short one shot about the ending of a  sweet summer fling with Taehyung





	Summer Flings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeird04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/gifts).



> This one shot was inspired by lyrics from Halsey’s song “Bad At Love” I made this for my best friend (so some details basically describe her) and I really like the final draft and decided to post it! So I hope you guys like it!

~“London girl with an attitude  
We never told no one, but we look so cute  
Both got way better things to do  
But I always think about it when I'm riding through”~

 

You look up into the bright blue sky and a smile reaches your face. You comb your slender pale fingers through the grass and tilt your head for a better view of the man next to you. Every time you look at him you find it hard to believe that any of this could be real. He’s got a face that looks as if it was carved from marble, decorated with plump pink lips, a long nose and smaller eyes that were topped by stern dark eyebrows. His long blonde bangs were messily splayed across his forehead as he stared at the clouds. He looked peaceful, serene, and it was simply beautiful. 

You stared for a little longer until he turned his head to look at you and caught you. His mouth formed into a square and his eyes disappeared as he smiled a large warm smile at you. He chuckled a little a stretched out his hand towards you and gently placed his palm along your cheek. His thumb brushed over your freckled cheek as he watched you adoringly. Your eyelids fall as you press your head further into his hand, basking in the feeling and it’s warmth. You bring your hand up and place it on top of his. He pushes himself on his elbows and leans over to you, bringing his soft pink lips to yours. You linger on the kiss, not wanting to break it just yet. You bring your hand up to hold his cheek and stare into his deep brown eyes. He runs his large slender fingers through you dark, short hair and stares into your big blue eyes admiring them for just a little longer. He pushes himself back up so that he’s hovering over you and the sun forms a little halo around his long blonde bowl cut. You can’t help but think to yourself about how well that halo suits him. 

You feel a dampness on your cheek and your not really sure if it’s from you or him, too distracted from his eye contact. You both take the time to remember these moments, these memories. He breaks eye contact after a while and rolls to his side to sit to the right of you. You push your self and sit with your legs crossed next to him. Your knees touch and you two just stare out into the distance, admiring the view of the field in front of you. The field that held many memories of this beautiful little “fling”. Your hand meets his in the soft green grass and you grip each other tightly, holding on for one last time. You just sit next to each other, staring into the distance as your eyes well slightly. You sit there in silence, until his deep rich voice pierces the still air.

“Do you really have to go?”

“You know I do, Taehyung.”

And the tear finally drops.


End file.
